


关于你的浪漫事迹19

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band), 相二
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	关于你的浪漫事迹19

然后主动加深了这个吻，释放的暧昧缠绵的信息素扩散开来，成为了催情的药剂，相叶雅纪被主动的二宫和也撩的没办法自制，好久没有用过的小兄弟涨的生疼，只在进入的时候堪堪停住，伸手在床头吧啦着抽屉里的东西。

二宫和也当然知道他在找什么，“我给你再生个孩子不好吗？”

相叶雅纪一愣，心里酸涩的要命，他舍不得，“不，不要了，我有弥生就够了…”

二宫和也两手往下抓住关键部位一个翻身骑到相叶雅纪身上，扶着粗紫的性器终于深深的进入。

“嗯…可是我…好想…给你再生个孩子…”

两手抵住结实的腹肌，肉肉的大腿跨在身体两侧随着一上一下的颠簸拍出声音。漂亮的脸蛋上弥漫着色情的潮红，关不住声音的嘴巴被小白牙咬住又弹出来，像剥开的果冻。

“masaki，まくん～求你了～啊！”

相叶雅纪还是舍不得，就算二宫和也再撒娇他还是不想让小和再承受生孩子的痛苦了，比起孩子他更希望小和能平平安安的，最终还是没有回答。

他抓住这双可爱的手放在嘴边吻着，一根一根的舔过去，二宫和也软了腰趴在自己身上，相叶雅纪转过头尽情的跳戏着软软的耳朵，只在穴口轻轻挺送。

生殖腔热情的涌动着，二宫和也看准时机狠了心使劲往下坐，相叶雅纪反应过来想抽出性器，结果两个人不上不下的卡在半中央，龟头被生殖腔的入口处不上不下的勒着摩擦，相叶雅纪忍得流下汗来。

“小和…嗯…你…你先让我出来。”

“我不！有了弥生你是不是就不爱我了？！”

二宫和也任性的重复着自己的话，慢慢做起来，生殖腔一寸一寸吞过性器的上部，在二宫和也的肚子上顶起一个瞬间消失的痕迹。

他扶着肚子前后摩擦着，性器在自己肚子里搅动的满足感让他几乎落泪。

“呜…我要…我要你，你不许…不许…在卫生间自慰…啊～射进来！”

相叶雅纪哭笑不得，且不说什么时候被他发现自己自慰的事情，这么长时间没碰他，怀里的小团子在吃醋呢。

刚生完孩子的二宫和也身体虚弱，自己根本不想勉强他，后来弥生长大一些了还要喂奶，累的小和日夜颠倒，相叶雅纪更不忍心了。

可是偷偷去厕所解决的次数也是屈指可数，怎么这个小机灵鬼就能发现呢？

“我也…哈啊～我也想要你啊！”

难得一向别扭的人也能坦率的表达自己的欲望，相叶雅纪也不再坚持了。

换个位置把二宫和也抱紧下身打桩一样狠狠抽送，压抑已久且精力旺盛的爱人能把自己日的嗷嗷叫，这话不是瞎说的。

射进生殖腔的时候相叶雅纪还在想，一次就中也不太可能吧…


End file.
